


Differences Ignored

by Perelka_L



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, XANA is actually dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never noticed a difference, that the attacks were too messy and less dangerous than usual to be considered the work of XANA. <br/>They didn't care, enemy was an enemy.<br/>They ignored all the differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by wonderful abandonedplant@tumblr.

They never noticed a difference, that the attacks were too messy and less dangerous than usual to be considered the work of XANA. And it wasn't XANA who attacked, it wasn't XANA collecting source codes or attacking Tyron. After all, XANA had been destroyed by the multiagent system, hadn’t it?  
XANA had been destroyed, annihilated, deleted - but not its creations. Not all of them. Spectres, clones, those were erased when attacked by mindless systems, targeted because of their codes and way they were programmed - but something always stayed in between, and this unusuality was what saved the three of them.

81 was the one who directed the rest, the oldest one, first prototype of a polymorphic clone but still a spectre. Without the powers of clones she was deemed weaker: she couldn't shapeshift, she could only rely on pure force and speed, without tricks of electricity or duplication - but she had personality, developed through the years of being kept in Carthage as nothing more than an encrypted file and later in the endless Web, absorbing all the information she could into her memory. And now she was there, cold logic and deep analysis of human behaviour as her weapons, and maybe she wasn't as smart as her father - creator – XANA, but she managed. The magic number of 85 percent only proved it. She couldn't help but smile, and 84 told her she felt pride. Maybe she did. It felt good.

83 was a polymorphic clone designed to fight - no trace of personality, able to copy behaviour but none of his own. His fights were to be fought in virtual reality, not in the real world; his programming changed and shaped to play the role. At first he couldn't shoot electricity out of his hands or pass through the walls, but he could change shape into anything he wanted or was ordered to become. He was 81's hand on Earth: absorbing codes for their father, following 81's and 84's advice on how to recreate all the details he could. Maybe 81 managed to improve him, giving him all the abilities a clone could have on Earth, but he couldn't wait to set his foot in the world where he knew he would be powerful. Where he would fight. Where he would fight and not just hit and run, the tactic so very against his programming - but it was an order, and the hierarchy needed to be kept. Father above all. Above everything. Orders gaining priority.

84 was a hybrid, something between human and spectre, designed to possess one person only, to crawl into his heart and stay in there, poisoning the body and mind of the original owner. And he wanted to get back there, he needed him like a parasite needed its host. He had feelings: he understood humans not because he had the definitions poured into his memory but because he was one - once - and stayed that way. He longed to get back; he truly felt he wanted to get back, and that played so very nicely with all the commands coded in his head... He believed only father could manufacture a plan good enough to make this body come here, right into his arms, so he helped 81. He still could control monsters: he could give out the orders, even stand underneath the tower and watch, but it wasn't the same because this body - this one body he truly wanted to have in his grasp - was so close. Without father he could only weaken the minds or bodies of those humans but never strike where he wanted to, be it flesh or soul.

And those humans didn't know, the cursed Professor who saved them without his knowledge, all of them thought it was XANA, not merely three sole survivors of something as close to apocalypse to little figments of still growing Artificial Intelligences as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> It was written before CL:E was finished, so things may not seem exactly canon-fitting here.  
> XANA never felt for me like XANA in CL:E. It felt almost as if someone was trying to pretend. That OOC.   
> I didn't use SP-82 (XANA!Aelita) in here because I wasn't that much into spectres, well, and I don't think I'd find good place fot it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
